Pity the Fool
by LetsBeFrenemies
Summary: "Step One: Survive Haven. Step Two: Survive the Inquisition. Step Three: Survive Corypheus. Step Four: Stop Solas." I paused and stared at the list skeptically. Yep, it was official, I was going to die. My gaze lowered to the corner of the page where a little note caught my attention. "You're not going to die."...why thank you. I'm glad at least an inanimate object has faith in me.
1. Chapter 1

Rated **M** for safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Belongs to Bioware. I'm just in love with the elf-kind.

 **Summary: "** Step One: Survive Haven. Step Two: Survive the Inquisition. Step Three: Survive Corypheus. Step Four: Stop Solas." I paused and stared at the list skeptically. Yep, it was official, I was going to die. My gaze lowered to the corner of the page where a little note caught my attention. "No, you're not going to die."...why thank you, book. I'm glad at least an inanimate object has faith in me. Solas/Oc

 ** _I was bored and wanted to write some Dragon Age._**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

Illusion or Delusion?

…

…

..

.

..

…

...

* * *

I woke up screaming, and _utterly_ soaked.

The first thing that came to my mind was " _Oh, shit! I just wet the bed_." Then I remembered I was grown-ass woman, and haven't wet the bed since I was two and in diapers. Then, with a rush of adrenaline, I realized that it wasn't just my pants that were wet, but everything – everywhere.

And it was bloody freezing!

"What the hell!" I screamed, eyes wide, but I was still hazy from sleep. I couldn't focus - there were only blurry colors and bright lights. "What the _fucking_ hell?"

A bitter voice chuckled, echoing around hauntingly. "Yeaaaah, what she said."

"W-what?" I managed to stutter out, my clothes clinging to my body like a second layer of skin. A biting, freezing layer of skin. I moved my arms to hold myself in attempt to keep warm, but something held them back. My heart lurched in my chest, panic filling my gut making my fingertips tingle. As I gave a few more experimental tugs, I looked down and squinted. Everything was still kind of fuzzy: red, black, brown, some yellow, and a little bit of grey; but I could just make out the leather shackles bound to my wrists.

My eyes widened. "W-w-what is g-going on?"

"I would ask of you the same thing." Answered a very familiar, very heavily accented, voice. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead."

 _God, why were those words so eerily familiar?_ I blinked repeatedly, trying to desperately clear my vision. I focused on two figures in front of me – both shapely, both tall, both women. I could tell that much, but I couldn't see their faces.

The black figure began pacing. "All, except you two."

I was confused again. "W-w-what a-are you….t-talking ab-b-bout?" The white figure straightened while the black stopped mid-pace and turned her heard towards me.

I suddenly had a feeling that what I had just asked was the wrong thing to say. The black figure moved fast, and before I knew it, my collar was clenched in a tight fist. My face became mere inches from another.

"I will not tolerate games." She seethed, heavy with rage. My eyes widened in astonishment as the face and the voice joined into one very familiar fictional character. One that currently had me in a death grip. "We will get the truth."

 _Cassandra Pentaghast._

Another voice, a soft French accented woman, spoke up. "Do you know how this happened? How this began?" _Leliana._ Had to be. Sounded like her.

"I-I don't…d-don't…" I was beginning to panic. _What the hell is going on?_ Was I dreaming? This was a dream right?

"And what about you?" Cassandra growled, casting her golden glare over to the side, but not loosening her grip on my shirt. "You've been eerily quiet, Qunari."

My brows shot up. _There was another here?_ I craned my head to the side, and focused on a big black mass twice, maybe three times, my size. The mass growled, and a head (with what couldn't possibly be horns) shook rather violently.

"Don't call me that." A deep gravelly voice growled. "I'm not part of that damned Qun shit."

Cassandra scoffed. "Shall I call you murder then?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The mass sneered. Cassandra gripped tightened before she pushed me away. I fell backward, ungracefully, on my backside.

"You're lying!" Cassandra yelled, and raised her hand to the hilt of her sword, but Leliana interfered.

"We need him, Cassandra." She reasoned. The seeker glowered and shrugged off the spymaster's grip. She began pacing again.

"So both of you claim ignorance." She exclaimed. "Neither of you remember how only the two of you, out of hundreds, survived in what could be the greatest calamity of our time. Both unscathed, but only one bearing an unusual mark. Can either of you explain that?"

 _Sure I can._ I could write her a whole damn testimony. I could delve straight into the juicy details, get real nitty gritty, maybe even reveal her fetish for trashy romance novels. Was I going to?

No, I wasn't. Why? Because I wasn't suicidal.

That woman had a sword and a short leash on her temper. One wrong word and my head could be lobbed off before Leliana could stop her. If she even would that is.

Second reason, I still had no idea what was going on myself. Everything in my head jumbled. I could only remember bits and pieces. I remember breakfast on Tuesday. Work on Wednesday then driving home in the dark. Waking up Thursday night, and playing bit of Inquisition and Bloodborne. Waking up Friday afternoon feeling sick as shit and…nothing. I can't remember the rest of Tuesday, how I got home Wednesday, when I fell asleep Thursday, or doing anything Friday. I don't even remember yesterday. _What day was yesterday?_

There was a crackling sound, and a bright green light illuminated from the hulking mass. _Well, that answers one question._ I officially do not have the anchor. _Thank god._ I would have not been looking forward to getting my hand cut off. I like my ligaments attached thank you very much.

"No." Answered Mr. Mass in a sharp clipped tone. I just shook my head while pushing myself up to sitting position again. _Best stay silent._ I thought to myself. _Access the situation. Be vigilant and unmoved._ But my body was betraying me. The water and cold temperature was freezing my clothing to my skin. I was becoming a living embodiment of a popsicle. My teeth were chattering despite my attempts of keeping them still, and I was fighting a cough that was rising up from my chest. Weakness, in this kind of situation, was not good.

Cassandra snarled and opened her mouth to say something, but Leliana beat her too it.

"Then what can you tell us?" The spymaster inquired as she stepped forward, arms crossed.

The hunk of mass was silent before he spoke. His tone was soft and slightly…hesitant…as if he wasn't sure himself.

"I remember running. _Things_ were chasing me, and then…a woman."

"A woman?" Leliana asked curiously, and Cassandra scoffed.

The mass shook his head, as if trying to force himself to remember. "She reached out to me, but then…" He growled in frustration. The two were silent as they studied the mass, trying to decipher truth from lie.

"And you?" Cassandra turned her head towards me. "What do you know?"

"N-n-nothing." I stuttered, my lips feeling numb. "I-I do-don't know h-how I-I got h-here o-o-or wh-why."

 _And isn't that the god given truth._ The seeker's stare was hard, and I felt mildly uncomfortable being subjected to it. A small bubble of panic emerged. _She knows I'm lying._

But Cassandra turned around (ignorant of my internal anxiety), and like what happened in the game at this point, spoke quickly to Leliana. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Go to forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." The spymaster nodded, and left without a word. Cassandra walked over to us, and kneeled in front of the black mass first.

"What _did_ happen?" Mr. Mass inquired as his shackles were released.

Cassandra helped him to his feet, and turned towards me. "It will be easier if I showed you."

She knelt before me, and unlocked my own cuffs from my wrists. Like with Mr. Mass, she helped me to my feet. With my hands free, I quickly crossed my arms and began rubbing my sides to generate some sort of heat.

"Follow me." She commanded, and turned away. Mr. Mass followed in step behind her while I hung back - moving at a snail's pace. My entire body was frozen solid, and my limbs felt like limp noodles, barely following my mental commands. It was excruciatingly painful and frustrating.

"Y-y-you w-wouldn't happen t-to have ah b-blanket w-would y-y-you?" I asked with a shaky smile. "M-m-maybe ah p-pair of cl-clothes?"

Cassandra stopped mid-stride, and turned around with raised brows. Her expression showed a look of surprise than reluctance than guilt. _She totally forgot about me._ I thought surly and frowned.

"Of course." She said in finality with a hint of impatience. She motioned a guard, one in four silently following us, over. "Take them to get fresh clothes, I must speak with Farrier before we leave."

The guard rounded to my left and motioned for us to follow him. Mr. Mass began walking without a word, but I lingered, shuffling nervously on my spot.

"D-d-didja h-happen t-to stumble up-upon ah p-pair of gl-glasses?" I asked hopefully, brows raised. "Th-thick bl-black fr-frames?"

Cassandra stared at her with a look of utter confusion. "Pardon me?"

"G-glasses?" Again I received a blank stare. _Uh, do they not have glasses here?_ "L-lenses? Bl-black fr-frame? H-helps you s-see? G-glasses? Spah-ah-spectacles?" I defiantly don't remember ever seeing a character wearing glasses before, not even a monocle. Do they have some sort of impeccable eye insurance? Maybe they used magic? Magic helps man and all.

 _How do you explain glasses to a video game character with 20/20 vision?_

"T-tiny windows th-that s-sit on your f-f-face." I explained hopefully. "W-was t-there anything o-on m-my p-person th-that y-you f-found?"

Understanding crossed Cassandra's face and she nodded. "Yes, there were strange items scattered around when we found you. They have been inspected and cleared as non-lethal weapons. They can be returned." She looked beyond me and nodded to another guard. My face paled slightly. _Inspected and cleared? Oh god, what does that mean?_

I followed behind Mr. Mass silently pray to god (Buddha, Maker, Creators, Johnny Depp) anyone who would answer my prayers. _Pleases~ make sure my glasses are not broken!_ I don't think I would survive prancing around Thedas blind as a bat.

The guard motioned Mr. Mass and I into a room, and closed the door behind us. Inside was illuminated by multiple candles hanging from the ceiling by chandler then on the walls by metal sconces. It was a bedroom of sorts turned storage/armory from the looks of it. Three lithe figures stood in the middle of the room, most likely chatting before we came in, soon bounded our way and ushered us behind different three panel room divider. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. _Seriously? Okay, okay calm down, Jemma. Think of this a locker room. A locker room filled with complete strangers…and a Kossith male. No bathroom stall to hide in this time. Great. Perfect._

"Oh Maker, how are we going to fit him?" one of the figures asked sounding perplexed. "He is _twice_ as large a human."

"Don't exaggerated, Mischa." Another chided. "He is only about as big as my late husband."

"I think you've sustained some memory loss, old woman." Another laughed; male. "You exaggerate Henric's prowess."

"I think I still have something of his somewhere around here." She mumbled ignoring her companions jab. As the older woman ran out the door, a brown colored blob entered my peripheral vision.

"Now with you we will have a _much_ easier time, hmm."

My eyes widened slightly, and I began to protest. "N-no tha-thanks. I-I'm good-d, I-I think i-its d-dryin-eek!" There was a sharp ripping sound, and suddenly, my shirt and bra were being peeled off on my shoulders. _Did they just seriously cut off my clothes!_ I mentally screamed in disbelief _._ Instantly, I covered my chest in attempt of some modesty but they were quickly shoved aside with brute force.

"Don't move." She commanded, and she made a clean cut from my waist to my ankle. My ruined clothes pooled at my feet like a virgin sacrifice.

"What strange clothes." The woman muttered before snorting and tossing them out of the way. I internally wailed.

The door opened with the slam, and everyone jumped, including me. I yelped and ducked down in attempt to cover my nakedness.

"I found them!" The old woman cried waving something in the air.

"Well, let's get to it." Commanded the male. "We don't have all day you old bat."

"What are you doing down there?" My blob woman asked kneeling, but I refused to look at her. My face was burning with embarrassment. _This is a nightmare. It had to be._

Blob woman sighed, shaking her head. "Such a skittish human. Come, I must bandage you."

"B-bandage?" I stuttered looking at her nervously. _What does that mean? I'm not hurt….physically, anyway._

"For your breasts." Exclaimed the man, sounding highly amused.

My eyes widened, mortified, and I hung my head in shame. _Nightmare. Total nightmare._

Mr. Mass, to my utter horror and relief, was silent through the entire ordeal.

...

..

.

..

...

 _Well, at least it is not a corset._ I thought grimly as I stared at down at myself. _Definitely wasn't the most supportive, but it did the trick._ My boobs looked long and droopy compared to perky in the push-up bra I was used to wearing, but my nip-nips were covered so…a plus?

I was wearing medium armor (because I'm pretty sure heavy armor wouldn't be this tight fitting). It was a blue blackish color with a vest that barely covered over my breasts, and underneath was soft leather underneath chainmail that weighed barely anything. It was light as a feather. I had shoulder pads that followed the curve of my shoulders then pointed-out looking sharp and intimidating. I was in pants, thank god, but they were skin tight and barely reaching my ankles. One woman gave me knee-high boots to put on. I closed my eyes and prayed as I squeezed my big foot through that I would get any foot funguses.

Wearing another's clothing is one thing, _shoes_ is another. I mean, ewww _toe jam_. I'm all for walking in ones footsteps, but I didn't think it was meant to be perceived as quite so literal. So all in all, I didn't look to shabby. A bit rogue like, if I do say so myself.

"Lady Seeker is waiting." Stated the guard by the door as Mr. Mass and I exited the room. I took a peek at Mr. Mass and noticed his attire. Or rather, lack of. The older woman's attempts to use her deceased husband's armor all but failed as Mr. Mass's upper half was far too large. Despite her laminating otherwise. So the Kossith's torso was completely naked except for the armored shoulder pads, and chest plate. He was completely uncovered, but that didn't seem to bother the male. In fact, he seemed to prefer it. The pants though apparently fit perfectly, as well as for some worst-for-wear boots. Which is either saying the woman's husband was either a really heavy bottom or Mr. Mass had some really narrow hips and proportional issues. I left that up to my spectacular imagination.

We walked silently up the main hall towards Cassandra. I could tell it was her from the stiff posture, crossed arms, and permanent scowl on her face. Well, I couldn't see the scowl, but I defiantly felt it. The air oozed with impatience and irritation.

"These are your things that we have found." She stated curtly, and tossed a bag in my direction. I barely had time to react as I scrambled forward in order to catch it. When it collided with my chest, it momentarily knocked the wind out of me. _Holy shit. What is in this bag? Bricks?_

I took a peek at the insides. Nope, defiantly not bricks, but… _what in the hell is this?_ I took out a humongous book that had engulfed the insides, and was the source of my bruised ribcage.

 ** _Magic for Dummies:_**

 ** _And by "Dummies", I mean_** you ** _._**

 _._

 _.._

…

 _Eeh?_

I stared at the title totally gob-smacked. Was this someone's sick twisted joke? I quickly opened the book and read the first page I saw:

..

.

 ** _Close your mouth dumbass, and straighten up. They are watching you. They don't trust you yet, and if you get yourself killed here by sheer idiocy - I. Will. Be. Pissed._**

.

..

My eyes immediately lifted, and I realized the book was right ( _god damn, did I really just think that_? _This was some messed up dream_ ) everyone around was watching me with varying degrees of suspicion and distrust. Cassandra was practically radiating it.

I laughed nervously. "Just making sure it's not torn." I quickly flipped through the pages quickly, staring at it intensely. Bit too intensely. "Nope, all here, haha." I tucked the book, as much as I could, under my arm in order to search through the rest of the bag.

Three tubes of chapstick - handy, but not what I was looking for.

"You can read the inscription on the tome?" Cassandra asked suddenly, and if I had been paying attention, I would have heard her slight clipped tone.

 _Permeant marker, scissors, glue, sticky notes –_ all good if I was bored and wanted to make some papier mache.

"Of course." I replied distracted. "Can't you?"

 _Deodorant, three tiny bottles of shampoo_ , _toothbrush, toothpaste_ – finally something useful! I nearly shouted out with joy as my hand grasped around cool glass. I pulled my glasses out, and quickly placed them on my face.

I felt all my blood leave my face, and suddenly, I felt it would have been better if I had stayed half blind.

"No." Cassandra answered; face clear of all emotion, but her eyes were burning with accusation. "None of our scholars could interpret the language you claim you can read."

 _Good going, dumbass. Just make them even more suspicious of you. Why don't you just chop your head off already? Seems you are on your way there anyway._

"Um, it's a made up language." I explained quickly and lamely. "Yeah, totally made it up. Kind of like how gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you in my...this…language."

 _Did I…just seriously…quote a song…from Phineas and Ferb? Oh god, someone just give me a knife. I will end it myself._

Cassandra glared at me for what seemed like forever, but was surely a couple seconds, before she scoffed.

"It does not matter now. Only time will reveal your sincerity." She said eyeing me with contempt before turning around. "We must be going. Too much time has been wasted."

She walked towards the front door without another word and Mr. Mass followed suit, passing me without so much as a glance. I kept my face blank as possible as I packed away my things back into the bag. I would not show them how much her actions stung. I loved Cassandra, and her lack of trust hurt. _It's only because she doesn't know you,_ my conscious tried to reason. _If this was all a dream, my dream Cassandra shouldn't hate me so much._ I inwardly growled. Maybe this was all some kind of messed up inner hatred? My self-hate was taking on the form of someone I admired and taunting me.

I shook my head, pushing away the depressing thoughts, and took after the two - who were already outside and waiting.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, please.**

 **-Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated **M** for safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Belongs to Bioware. I'm just in love with the elf-kind.

 **Thanks for the reviews(!):** Grand Admiral Pellaeon and Shattered Soul 2021.

 ** _I feel like Cassandra was OOC..._**

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

Never Even Hurt a Fly

…

…

…

..

.

..

…

…

* * *

 _This is **so** messed up._

I could feel their hatred down to my very bones. It made the hairs on the back of neck stand up, my heart beat faster, and my limbs quiver. I stumbled a bit on the walkway, but I quickly pulled myself upright and continued onward. I kept my head low, and refused to look up. Unable to take their accusing gazes.

 _Even if it wasn't my fault._

"We call it "the Breach"." Explained Cassandra, her gaze lifted towards the broken sky. "It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Mr. Mass inquired, his burly voice sounding surprised.

"This one did." Cassandra answered, turning to look at us. "Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."

There was an explosion. It was so loud it made my ears ring. Everything around me shook: the ground, the sky, the air. Out of reflex, I fell to the ground and covered my head – muffling a squeak. Because when something explodes, it's human nature to hit the deck. Or at least, my nature. Mr. Mass screamed, and from my peripheral vision, I saw his green mark pulsate and spark angrily.

Cassandra ran to his side with a look of resolution, and maybe something akin to worry. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you."

"T-then how do we stop it?" I asked suddenly from over my arms. Cassandra looked at me, surprised. "How do we stop it from killing him?"

"I…do not know." She answered honestly; facial expression troubled. "If we somehow close the Breach then maybe…"

"I understand." Mr. Mass proclaimed suddenly as the sparking of his hand dissipated.

Cassandra's brows raised upward. "Then?"

"I will do what I can. Whatever it takes." He answered, nodding.

Cassandra was silent, her facial expression blank. Suddenly she stood, and grabbed Mr. Mass's arm pulling him up too.

"Come." She stated over to me. "We must go." I blinked owlishly before nodding. I picked myself up, and brushed off the dirt before chasing after Cassandra who was walking briskly. _What is with this woman and her long strides?_ I thought miserably. Already I could feel my sides aching from all the exercise, and I hadn't even made it out of Haven yet. Plus the thirty pound book hanging from my shoulder didn't help my predicament either.

"They have decided your guilt." Cassandra motioned to the gathering crowd. "They need it."

I shied away again, moving a bit closer to Cassandra doing my best to ignore their piercing gaze while biting my nails nervously. If she noticed, she didn't say anything, but continued onward; undeterred.

"The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justina, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." Cassandra explained as we pushed through the pass, farther away from Haven till we neared an entrance to a massive bridge. "It was a chance for peace between the Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. _Now_ , they are dead."

As we entered the bridge, I felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. No more were the angry and scared villagers who cursed and spit in our direction. Instead, we were received by the blank hopeless expressions of the soldiers who protected them looking resigned to their fate. It was the expression of someone who knew they were going to die. My hands began to quiver in fear. _This isn't right. This is wrong. Even my nightmares were never this realistic._

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed." Cassandra stopped in the middle of the bridge, and removed a knife from her side. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She turned and cut Mr. Mass free from his bindings, something I had not realized he had. I looked down at my own free hands. _I guess I am not considered enough of a threat to fully bind._ I wasn't sure if I was happy or a little put out about that fact.

"And the same will go for you." Cassandra added turning her honey colored eyes to me.

I was silent a moment before nodding. "I guess that's all I can ask for all things considering."

She gave a curt nod in return before motioning us to follow her. "Come, it is not far."

Mr. Mass rubbed his wrists and eyed the seeker warily. "Where are you taking us?"

She glanced over her shoulder to look at him before turning back around, starting forward towards the end of the bridge.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

"Goody." I mumbled to myself with a small scowl. "The adventure begins, and so does more walking." The armor was doing a pretty good job at keeping me warm despite the cold, but at the same time it was stifling. I was not used to wearing such heavy layers of clothes. With each step I took, it was like another pound was added, and I was beginning to drag. _Great, 20 minutes in Thedas and I'm already whining to go home._

"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley!"

The three of us exited the bridge and walked down the slope the mountain. As we walked, I could hear the sounds of fighting some distance away, and a certain vile smell that became stronger. The smell of burning flesh; of decaying flesh. I couldn't see any bodies, but the smell lingered in the air; taunting the living. I covered my nose and mouth with my hands in order to block _any_ of it. I had never smelt anything like it ever before in my entire life. I resisted a gag. I would not _puke_ in front of Cassandra. I refused too. I would not show that kind of weakness.

Another explosion, another earthquake. This time I was able to stand my ground by grabbing onto the stone wall for support. Mr. Mass was not as lucky as he fell to his knees crying out in pain - his right hand sparking dangerously. My stomach lurched uncontrollably.

Cassandra helped Mr. Mass to his feet, eyes concerned. "The pulses are coming faster now. We must be ready."

"R-ready for what?" I asked, grasping the stone wall like it was my only life line.

"For anything." She stated simply and walked away.

"Well, that's helpful." I mumbled sourly and trudge helplessly after her.

"The more the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the demons we face." Cassandra said without turning around.

Mr. Mass caught up to us and strode past me in two steps to catch up the seeker. "How _did_ we survive the blast?"

The seeker hesitated as if she was unsure of telling us before she shook her head. "They said…you stepped out the rift carrying _her_ in your arms." Cassandra nodded her head towards me. Mr. Mass turned to look at me with an inquiring gaze. My brows shot to my hairline as my mouth dropped. _Wait, what? That can't be right._

"You then fell unconscious not a second later."

During Cassandra's explanation we came upon the second bridge. As the other two continued on ahead, I hesitated at the entrance. _Oh crap, this is bad. The bridge is about to go down. How do I prevent this?_

There were so many people on the bridge. In the game it looked like only a few, and when the bridge exploded I never even considered the people that had just died. Looking at them now though, knowing their death was upon them. It felt like a rock had just settled in my gut.

"They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." Cassandra continued

"A woman?" Mr. Mass questioned with a slight baffled look. He turned to look back at me, but noticed I was not there. He stopped walking in order to fully turn around, and stare at my immobile form at the entrance. Cassandra too stopped when she noticed she no longer held the attention of the Kossith.

She turned around and glared heavily in my direction. "What are you doing? We do not have time for games."

My eyes widened at her violent tone of voice, and I suddenly felt very small and very worthless.

"I – ah –um." I stuttered feeling tongued tied, but I had no idea what to say. _Sorry, but the bridge is about to explode. Maybe we can go around it?_

That conversation couldn't _possibly_ go wrong.

"Well?" Cassandra demanded taking a couple intimidating steps forward. I opened my mouth to answer, thinking about saying some lame excuse about the fear of heights (not considering I did _just_ walk across the _other_ bridge without so much as a hiccup) when time ran out. I could see the incoming demon-infested meteor right above her head, and it was coming straight at her.

I ran without a second thought. I charged straight toward Cassandra whose eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back – hand at the hilt of her sword.

"Sto-!" She began, eyes narrowed, but I interrupted her.

"Look out!" I shouted giving her pause and me enough time to reach her (and not be skewered). I bulldozed into Cassandra knocking her off her feet, and together we fell backward into Mr. Mass who was just behind the seeker. I saw him move his arms in attempt to catch us, but his action went unappreciated as the ground beneath us buckled and shifted.

The three of us were thrown from each other, and I was pulled backwards by a sudden vacuum. My back hit the broken edge of the bridge, and I barely had enough time register the pain before I was falling again. I tumbled down the broken pieces of rock and stone, each hit hurting worse than the last. When I finally fell to the frozen river my vision was white, my ears were ringing, and my head was spinning wildly.

"Shiiit~" I cursed loudly as I touched my forehead. I felt something wet, and I pulled back my hand to only see red. "Double shit."

"You okay?" I heard someone ask next to me. I angled my head sideways and squinted to see Mr. Mass already standing looking a little tussled but no worse for wear.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "Just bruised."

"Look out!" Cassandra shouted suddenly, Immediately, I snapped my head backwards to see another incoming fade-meteorite. Panicking, I turned too my stomach and pushed myself up. I stumbled backwards as Cassandra and Mr. Mass took positions in front of me.

"Stay back!" Cassandra ordered, removing her sword from her belt and a large shield from her back.

"Holy mother of – god damn!" I cursed shuffling even farther away as the meteorite hit the river. There was only smoke for just a moment, and I thought (for just one second) that maybe nothing would happen. I mean, this was all in my head. I didn't need to follow the storyline to a "T", right? Right?

That hope was shattered almost instantaneously as something out a of a horror movie crawled out. From of the crater, left from the meteorite, came a large black hand pulling out a humongous slug like body. The shade gave a high pitched scream that sent chills down my spine. Cassandra darted forwarded with a warrior's cry. Not seconds later, from the exact spot she had been standing, the river began to bubble green and black. Another shade began clawing his way out from the fade.

Mr. Mass wasted no time. He darted towards the left where multiple weapons laid eschewed from the collapse. The Kossith grasped a large battle axe from the pile. He twisted and twirled it elegantly in his hands, gaining the shade's full attention.

With no experience with weapons or battle, I hid myself behind what was left of the bridge in order to stay out of sight. My eyes were wide with amazement as I continuously peaked around the rubble in order to see the fight.

"Hot damn." I whispered to myself. "I guess my Inquisitor is a tank."

I watched as Mr. Mass swiped his sword multiple times through the air. Each swipe missed the shade, and as it continued, it seemed like it was intentional. Like he was playing with the demon. I raised my brows, _Inquisitor is kind of cocky._ The shade, tired of waiting, charged at Mr. Mass - claws at the ready.

"H-h-help."

I stopped, blinking rapidly, trying to process the sound I had just heard. When it happened again, it was a softer plea followed by loud gurgling gasps. My head snapped around and my eyes went wide with shock. Not five feet away from me was a man pinned underneath a large hunk of stone.

"Oh my god." I gasped and crawled over to his side. A mountain of stone bared down on the man's lower half. I could not even see one leg underneath the rubble. The brunette man was gasping for air, chest heaving violently as he struggled for breath. Both of his hands were covered in cuts - bleeding profusely. Nails were missing while some were hanging unnatural to the barest of skin.

"Oh my god." I repeated horrified at the sight I was seeing. My hands hovered over his broken body, shaking violently, unsure of what to do. "Okay. Okay. _Okay_! You will be _okay_!" I grasped the large stone and vainly tried to lift it off of him. _If I could just lift it a little bit. Maybe. Maybe just a little and -_ but it was too heavy. There were too many stones. It wouldn't budge.

The man began coughing up blood. He was _leaking_ blood: his ears, nose, and down the sides of his mouth.

"No. No. No. No." I chanted as I frantically looked around for _something_ – anything. I needed a towel or a shirt. A crowbar or a crane. A doctor or a healer. I needed something to stop this man from dying!

The man opened and closed his mouth, but his voice wouldn't come out. His bloodshot eyes pleaded for something and I wasn't sure what.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry." I muttered, voice breaking as hot tears stung my eyes. _I need to wake up! I'm scared. I'm scared._ I sat back and pulled my arms closer to my chest just staring at my hands. They were covered in blood. Blood that wasn't my own.

This was terrifying. This was a nightmare. I wanted to go home.

There was a shriek behind me, and I snapped into attention. My head whipped around just in time to see the shade approaching me. The face of the shade was the exact image of a mummified human but with an elongated jaw and eyes like an endless pool of darkness. With its lower half just shadow and smoke (no legs to be seen), it's upper body was pure sinew muscle. No skin, no blood. Only charcoal looking bone, and tendons that looked like they had been strained then ripped apart and poorly put back together.

It was definitely a thing of nightmares.

My scream caught in my throat, and without thought, I turned back around and covered the pinned man with my body. I waited for the strike – for the pain, but it never came.

I heard Cassandra give a cry, and the sound of metal clashing reverberated. I took a peak, and to my extreme relief, Cassandra stood directly behind me - taking the brunt of the attack. Cassandra shoved the shade off, and as it stumbled back, she raised her arm again for a strike. The shade caught the blade, and then took a swipe with its other hand, aiming for Cassandra's face. She blocked it by raising her shield, and she stood in a gridlock with the demon. As she struggled for her sword's freedom, a blade of an axe appeared in the shade's abdominal. The shade let out a shriek of pain and unintentionally relaxed its grip on Cassandra's blade. She pulled her sword out its grip, cutting deep into its clawed hand while doing so. As the shade cradled its wounds, Cassandra raised her arm, and cut down the shade from temple to waist. The demon crumpled the ground, and then disappeared like smoke.

I barely had a second to relax before Cassandra raised her blade again, aiming it at Mr. Mass, who stood off handedly in front of her.

"Drop your weapon." She commanded, eyes narrowed dangerously. " _Now_."

Mr. Mass studied her carefully with cryptic black eyes. "If you are going to lead me down to a demon-infested valley, you're going to have to learn to trust me."

"Give me one reason to trust you." She demanded, face devoided of all emotion.

"Because my life is on the line." He replied matter-of-factly, as he swung the axe behind his shoulders. Cassandra didn't say anything for a moment before she relaxed in her position – sighing tiredly.

"You are right." She placed the blade back in its scarab. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She stopped and turned to look at me. "That includes you. Come, pick a weapon, we must be going."

I nodded and sat up. "Okay, but first we have to help this-." I turned to indicate to the man before me, but as soon as I settled my eyes him, my face paled. "Oh no."

The man was no longer breathing. His eyes were wide open; unblinking. His face had gone stark white and his facial expression was frozen with fear. He was dead. Died without me even noticing. I clamped a hand over my mouth in order to stop the bile that had rose from my stomach from coming out. _He is dead. He is dead! And I did nothing!_

"He is gone." Cassandra declared with a hint of mourning in her voice. "There is nothing more we can do here. Someone will collect his body once the Breach is closed."

I sucked in a shaky breath between my fingers. "I've never seen a dead body before." Well, I had, but it was always after the deceased had been gone for days. They had been embalmed and painted like a picture. I had never seen a _fresh_ death. A violent death.

"Truly?" Cassandra inquired.

I nodded.

"Have you ever handled a weapon then?" She questioned raising a brow.

"No."

She sighed, touching her forehead. "This is…inconvenient, but we will make do. We cannot have you defenseless." She stood straighter and stared at me expectantly. "Grab something you can carry to defend yourself with, but you will stay behind us. Hidden will be best in battle."

I flushed and looked down, nodding. "Y-yes." I was useless. Absolutely useless.

I walked, dragging my feet a bit, to the pile of weapons and eyed them hesitantly. There were mostly long swords, some hand axes, couple staffs, and few daggers. There was no way I could carry a sword the entire walk up the mountain, I would probably cut off a limb with an ax, and staffs weren't even an option. So I settled on a plain looking dagger with a steal handle and dangerously looking blade. I tucked the blade in my bag and turned to my companions, nervously twisting my hands together. Cassandra nodded approvingly while Mr. Mass watched on silently. Without another word, Cassandra led the way away from the wreckage and back to the mountain pass. I was the last to follow, my gaze lingering on the dead man, guilt gnawing on my stomach like a parasite. _He shouldn't had died. He shouldn't had died afraid._ I look down at my hands again, the red stains mocking me. I clenched them, gritting me teeth.

 _Damn it!_ I pounded my fists against my head. Trying to wake up. Trying to forget. But all the good it did was form a headache, and cause my temples to pound violently.

"Damn it." I grimaced, pained. I glanced over to the pile of weapons again. Taking a deep, I grabbed another dagger tossing it into my bag, and then a mage's staff. I couldn't fight and I couldn't use magic, but I would damned if I didn't go down without at least a fight.

Mr. Mass didn't say anything, but raised his brows curiously. Cassandra was a silent observer from the hill side before she turning around. She took just a step before she stopped, and glanced over her shoulder.

"I should remember that you both came willingly." She mentioned then moved her gaze over to me. In her eyes held something that I was not familiar with receiving. It softened her edges, and gave a lightness in her eyes; but I could not place the feeling. "And that you cared."

She turned back around, and carried on forward, without another word.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

 **Next chapter have some major characters. I will do my best to keep them canon and not so OOC.**

 **Review!**

 **\- Kait**


	3. Chapter 3

Rated **M** for safety reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** Belongs to Bioware. I'm just in love with the elf-kind.

 **Thanks for the reviews(!):** SpiffyPixie1, Silver, and AkatsukiShizu3

 **Unbeta'd:** All mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

Never Meet Your Heroes

…

…

…

..

.

..

…

…

…

* * *

I did as Cassandra suggested and hid during each battle. When we came upon the demons down the pass, Mr. Mass and the seeker immediately took point while I hung back. When the two gained the demons attention I immediately ran to the nearest tree or rock, and crouched down behind it. Together the two took down the demons without much effort. Easily slicing through them as if they were only butter. The two fought with such ferocity and without remorse. Cassandra would charge straight forward, as was in her nature, into battle without thought or plan. Attacking the demons head on with only her shield and sword and instinct. Not even giving them a moment to react. Mr. Mass was the polar opposite. What I had thought before about Mr. Mass being cocky proved to be untrue. He was an extremely cautious fighter. He would bait the demons into attacking: testing their intelligence, their power, and their skill. He would give them an air of confidence before striking them down at their weak points.

I would watch them in amazement with my dagger gripped firmly in my hand. The two always made sure none of demons came near me. With their backs to my position, they would distract and focus all the attacks on to their person. Still, I could not stop the nervous feelings that made my chest feel hollow and my stomach squeeze unpleasantly in anticipation. The demons seemed never ending. While in the game, I had only faced a few at certain points in the area. In this dream world, every step we took, another seemed to appear.

The wraiths were particularly terrifying. Ghosts and zombies had always terrified me. Just something about dead _human-beings_ creeped me out. I could handle monsters and grotesque creatures, but something about ghost… _ugh_. They freaked me out. Shades were monsters that had humanoid features, but wraiths were more ghost-like. Human skeletons covered in green like mist hovering around on smoky tails similar to Casper. Their mouths moved up and down as if trying to talk or scream, and their eyes only empty sockets. Black and soulless. They were things that would surely give me nightmares for weeks.

I released a sigh in relief as Mr. Mass cut down the last of demons. Gutting it with one clean swipe across the abdomen. I stood from my position just as the shade fell and crumbled back to the fade. I loosened my grip on the dagger, settling it back into bag before I took off down the hill towards my companions.

They waited for me covered in gore and dirt, but neither out of breath. They watched me approach calmly as if they had not just fought a battalion of monsters. It was me, when I stopped in front of them that was gasping for air.

"W-where to next?" I asked, looking up at them from my bent over position, gulping down air.

"Up the mountain." Cassandra gazed up towards the mountain. "We are close to the rift." She turned to look at us, expression serious. "You can hear the fighting."

And I could: the sounds of metal hitting metal, the yells of the brave, and the screams of the dying. I shivered from a sudden cold chill that trailed down my spine.

"Who's fighting?" Mr. Mass inquired curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"You shall see." She answered cryptically, looking displeased, as she sheathed her sword. "Come, we must help them." She took off at a run up the stairs taking two steps up at the time. Mr. Mass ran right behind her not a second later with only a glance in my direction. I stood there, unmoving, and studied the backside of my unknown companion. Mr. Mass was pure white almost albino looking. From his skin, to his hair, to the large horns on top of his head. Only his eyes were dark in color. Black, endless pools of darkness, but they weren't unkind. They were intimidating, soul shaking, but they held some sort of softness in them. His horns were long and thick on his head, curving upwards and splitting off in three directions. His nose was crooked, his forehead was large, and his lips were thin and forever carved into one line. It seemed like the Kossith's face would break in half if he ever did smile. In a way, he was similar to the Qunari seen on Dragon Age II in Kirkwall, but missing the bright red vitaar.

 _I still don't know his name._ I thought off-handedly as they rounded the corner and disappeared from my sight. _Do I just call him Adaar?_

I sighed and shook my head before taking off after them towards the sounds of fighting. I copied Cassandra's steps and took two stairs at a time. When I neared the top, I slowed to a walk and lingered around the corner. I gnawed on my lip nervously, and gripped the mage's staff harder. I knew who was just around this corner.

"Okay breathe." I consoled myself. "No need to make a fool of yourself. No _need_ to fangirl." _Though Varric is probably used to fangirls falling all over themselves over him. Screaming for his autograph._ I patted the bottom of the bag experimentally feeling for the markers. _Maybe I could get him to autograph my post-it notes?_ I flushed, feeling my cheeks burn. _Maybe I could get Solas to sign something too. Maybe in elvhen._ Maybe I could get him to sign my chest.

I clasped my hands over my face and shook my head in embarrassment. "Dear god…!" _I have to stop these X-rated thoughts especially on the battle field._ I lowered my hands, and dug into my bag for my dagger. When I grasped it, I steeled myself for the inevitable and turned the corner.

I saw Solas first (which had to be irony at its best) for he was casting some sort of large tornado above his head. A purple sparking dangerous-looking tornado. I had not seen magic until that point, and I was suddenly star struck by it. It was beautiful and awe inspiring. He danced (because that was surely what he was doing – dancing) flowing through the steps while magic followed his lead. It was bit like watching the benders in Avatar the Last Airbender. Their movements were a bit similar to his, but Solas had more grace. More skill. Fire danced in his palm before he aimed it at a shade, and the fire became a stream at his command. Magic was at his mercy.

Varric was not too far away from the elvhen god. He stood upon a broken piece of stone using his high position as leverage. Bianca in his hand looking ever so deadly. The repeating crossbrow was very modern looking compared to what I had seen so far. The base was wooden, but all the little attachments were metal along with the magazine. The magazine was a large cylinder that was attach underneath the wooden base. Every time Varric pulled the trigger there was a loud snap as the band ricocheted and propelled the arrows forward. There was spark of fire from the top of Bianca that looked eerily like something from an old 1800s musket. _Did Bianca carry gunpowder?_ I thought curiously. _That might explain a lot._ Though that was something to ponder later, right now I needed to hide. I ran to the broken ledge of the bridge and squatted behind it. I fumbled through my bag narrowly missing getting my fingers cut off as I grasped the hilt of my other dagger.

"Need to invest in a sheath." I mumbled before turning my gaze back to the fight. Solas was the only mage in the area so he hung back throwing up shields around distracted warriors effectively blocking sneak attacks from wraiths. They were sneaky bastards I soon realized. Moving silently in the breeze unhindered, phasing through physical objects without effort, much like their fable counterparts. The only good things about them was that never uttered a sound. I don't think my heart could stand a moan or whine of eternal damnation passing through their dead lips. Not that they had lips. Wraiths were just creepy motherfuckers.

There were four soldiers not including the Inquisitor and his soon to be companions. Three of them were warriors with each their own weapons: a long sword, short swords, and a battle axe. The fourth was an archer who hung back with Varric and Solas as support. His bow was not enhanced like Bianca, though no bow was like Bianca, but he was an excellent archer. He released the arrows fast and with precise precision, barely a waver in his step as he moved around the battlefield for better angles. With Cassandra and Mr. Mass now included in the fray the battle did not last long. It was over as soon as an arrow struck the last shade demon in middle of its forehead and it disappeared back into the fade. Solas wasted not a moment as he immediately marched to Mr. Mass's side and grasped his wrist.

"Quickly!" He shouted, face etched with frantic worry. "Before more come through!" He aimed Mr. Mass's large hand directly towards the rift and green light exploded from Mr. Mass's hand directly towards the rift.

My eyes widen as the rift shuddered from the force. Then, as if the rift was made of thread, it closed by tendrils of lights reattaching together. The Inquisitor let out a yell of pain as more light exploded from his hand, and the rift collapsed in on itself. It disappeared with a bright flash of light and a loud _ziiip._ Mr. Mass tore his hand from Solas as if he was on fire, and inspected it with a look of awe and panic.

"What did you do?" Mr. Mass asked looking bewildered, and maybe, frightened? Well, that was new. I don't recall the Inquisitor being scared of the anchor before.

"I did nothing." Solas replied casually looking unfazed but a bit worn. "The credit is yours." That…had me pausing. Watching the scene play out before my eyes definitely brought things into perspective. How Solas just totally distanced himself from anything to do with the anchor. He placed all actions involving it on Mr. Mass, may it be the consequences good or bad. He then settled into a weary posture leaning against his staff as if it was there to support him. He made himself weak looking beside the Kossith. Which is not hard I'm sure, considering Mr. Mass's size, but I have no doubt Solas could be just as intimidating if the need arises. Still, seeing him willing to play submissive when he was surely anything but had me bristling.

"You mean this?" Mr. Mass inquired looking at his hand, eyes narrowed. The mark still had not disappeared instead pulsed on his head in a soft green glow as it dimmed.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand." The elf began to explain. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake." Solas's well placed mask cracked just slightly. If I had not been staring at him so intensely I would have missed it. He could not help himself, even in a bold face lie, to look smug at being right about something. It shined in his eyes – the pride. "And it seems I was correct."

Cassandra, obviously tired of the chatter, immediately got down to business. "Meaning it could also close the breach itself."

At that, Solas faltered and genuinely looked uncertain. "Possibly." And he glanced at Mr. Mass with a look of conviction. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Mr. Mass looked between the two then back to his hand before clenching his jaw and staring hard.

"Good to know!" Varric exclaimed sounding ecstatic but equally sarcastic. "Here I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. It was the same grin I always got whenever Varric spoke. That dwarf could always turn my mood around.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwanted tagalong." He aimed that last bit towards the seeker. Cassandra scowl deepened further, which I wasn't sure was humanly possible, and made a disgusted noise from the back of her throat. I almost whistled I was so impressed. This was defiantly one of the most intense love-hate relationship I had ever seen.

"I know you." Mr. Mass spoke up raising his brows. "You are the author of the Tale of the Champion."

The light in Varric's eyes brighten substantially, and his ever-there grin widened even more. He didn't even look surprised that Mr. Mass knew of his book, but that didn't stop him from looking absolutely pleased by the fact.

"Why yes I am." The dwarf boasted while setting Bianca back on his holster. "It's always good to meet people who've read my books even at the end of world. Makes my chest hair shine. Though I am surprised a Tal-Vashoth would be interested reading such fanciful tales. Most Vashoth I've come across are _grunt or stab_ kind of people."

This conversation was going into a completely different direction then what I expected. _Was this option even part of the dialogue?_ I wondered with confusion. Whenever I arrived at this part in the game I had always chosen the option about Bianca the crossbow. It was there to satisfy the Bianca fans of DA and I was defiantly one of them. How could I resist _not_ complimenting her? It wasn't even an option. Still, this conversation felt unscripted. Random. Then again, my dream hasn't exactly followed the storyline so far anyway. Why would I expect it to do so now?

"It was light reading." Mr. Mass confessed as he crossed his arms and stared down hard at the dwarf. "And I am not Tal-Vashoth."

Varric's brows shot up in surprised. "I didn't think you were Qunari."

Mr. Mass shook his head, his frown deepening as his eyes burned with irritation. "No, not Qunari. Not Tal-Vashoth. I am Adaar. Kaaras Adaar."

The entire pass fell silent at his outburst. The soldiers busied themselves with checking their weapons or scanning the area. Solas was watching the scene silently, expression blank and uninterested, but his eyes twinkled with some amusement. Cassandra was stoic as ever in her stance, but her expression had softened a bit making her look more human and less gargoyle. Varric was the most expressive of the bunch. He looked taken back - surprised about the outburst and the amount of venom he was receiving from the Kossith. But that emotion quickly washed away as an expression of embarrassment succumbed the dwarf. Though, that too went away just as quickly, and was replaced by indifference.

"Uhh, yeah, okay." Varric mumbled with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Note to self: touchy subject."

 _Well, at least I learned his name, finally._ I thought to myself with a raised brow. _I can finally stop calling him Mr. Massive in my head._ And his name was canon. So that was also a plus.

"My name is Solas-" Inputted the elf suddenly as he stepped closer to Kaaras. "-if there is to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

Varric chuckled. "He means: "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept"."

Solas cocked a brow at the dwarfs, frowning slightly, while Kaaras turned looking at his palm – which had finally stopped glowing.

"You did?" the Kossith asked glancing down at the elf. "Thank you."

Solas smiled softly at the praise. "You can thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process." He then shifted his gaze to the seeker who was pacing impatiently beside the group. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I would find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Yeah, anyone who is not you or your pantheon._ That elvhen god was the perfect example of a pathological liar.

Cassandra paused, and stared at Solas with a scrutinizing gaze, before nodding slowly. "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." And Cassandra took off forward without hesitation. Kaaras and Solas soon followed her without hesitation or question. Only Varric hung back with his arms crossed and expression amused.

"Shouldn't we at least let our audience introduce themselves before we go?" He called out in question. Cassandra abruptly froze mid-stride her shoulders tense. She didn't move for a moment, so I could only imagine her expression, before her head turned ever so slowly around. Kaaras stopped too, but he didn't turn around, just stood there with his arms crossed - waiting. Solas looked momentarily lost, looking at the group with a confused expression. I mirrored his confusion. _What the hell was he talking about 'audience'_? It wasn't until Cassandra's smoldering gaze caught mine that I realized _I_ was the audience. I momentarily cursed myself. _I was so caught up in the dialogue, I totally forget I was actually_ here _._ Blushing as seven pairs of eyes landed on my person, I clumsily moved away from my hiding spot.

"Uhh, hello?" I gave an awkward wave, momentarily forgetting I was still holding my daggers. "Oh, sorry. Should probably put these away." My voice trailed off at the last part, barely an audible whisper. Tossing the daggers into my bag, I moved to edge of broken bridge, and began to climb down carefully as I could. I wasn't as skilled as Kaaras and Cassandra at jumping a five foot downfall and still land on my feet. Though, apparently, being careful was not enough (or maybe god just hated me today). For when my right foot pressed my full weight down upon what I thought safe footing – it crumbled - and down I went.

"Aaaah!" I screamed as my body tilted forward, and I fell face first onto the stone floor, my legs flailing behind me.

..

 _Nope, god most definitely hated me today_. I groaned in misery, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me. There was an exaggerated cough above me causing me to open one eye. I blinked owlishly at the sight of Varric standing above me a hand held out and a large grin plastered on his face.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." He laughed a twinkle in his brown eyes. "You've got to be the clumsiest mage I've ever seen, and I've seen some characters out there."

I took his hand nervously into my own. I did my best to not to show my surprise at how calloused his hand felt in mine. How real it felt. Even more surprising was how strong his grip was. With one pull, the dwarf lifted my five foot nine self onto my feet.

"Thanks." I laughed as my cheeks burned with a vengeance. "Though, not a mage." I bent over to pick up my fallen staff and gazed over it quickly for any damage. Though, I did this in order to avoid looking at everyone's penetrating gaze. _So embarrassing!_ My mind screamed at me. _This is not how I wanted the first meeting to go at all!_

"Not a mage?" Varric repeated sounding a little surprised. "Then why do you carry a staff?"

I shrugged as I brushed off nonexistent dust from my staff. "A walking stick, I guess. Plus it has a pointy end. I could skewer any baddies that come close to me with it." I grinned and pointed to the end that looked just like a spear except a crystal ball sat in the middle of the blade twinkling purple and blue in the light.

"Uh huh." Varric cocked a brow in question before shaking his head. "Well, I guess that would work…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed suddenly, and I shifted the staff to my left hand and held out my right. "The names Jemma – with a J. Jemma Green."

Varric looked at my hand, gazing at like it was a foreign creature, and I suddenly felt very awkward. _Do people handshake in Thedas?_ I was pretty sure someone somewhere gave one of my characters a handshake one time. Maybe in Ferelden? Before I could awkwardly pull my hand back to my side, Varric struck his own hand out and placed it in mine.

"Varric Tethras." He replied and gave our hands one up-down shake. His grip was loose and weak in my own – like he wasn't sure what to do. It made me feel even more awkward.

I brushed aside the weirdness of it all, and smiled brightly. "I know. I heard." I then glanced behind his back to gaze at Bianca. Should I? I mean…no one said it. It couldn't hurt, but…

Varric must have noticed my gaze because he gave me a knowing smirk as he turned his head around to look at her. "And this here is Bianca - the finest companion a dwarf could ask for."

I laughed. "She is a beautiful crossbow."

"Isn't she?" He inquired, giving her hilt a loving pet. "She'll be great company in the valley."

At that, Cassandra's head snap towards Varric as she glowered. "Absolutely not!" She marched over to the dwarf displeasure written all over her face. "Your help is much appreciated Varric, but…"

Varric held up a hand, immediately interrupting her. "Have you seen the valley lately, seeker?" He narrowed his eyes, expression serious. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He couldn't help himself as he looked a little bit smug at saying the last part.

"He is right, Lady Seeker." Confessed one the soldiers – the bowman. He looked on passed Cassandra with a weary expression on his face. His eyes were almost lifeless; hallow, and his voice was weak. "We've already lost the Western Hills and the Dracon Passageway. There is not much more we can do."

The seeker scowl softened as she acknowledge the soldier. She considered just a moment before letting out a long sigh of defeat. " _Fiiine_ , but we must go now. We've wasted too much time."

Varric held out a hand, and looked up ever-so innocent at her. "By your leave, Seeker." Cassandra made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat as she stomped away.

"A moment Seeker." Called out Solas causing Cassandra to once again stop. I could only just imagine her expression at being once again unable to continue on with the mission.

"What is it apostate?" She snapped, eyes molten gold as she stared annoyed at the elvhen god.

Solas took it all in stride as he walked closer. "I have an inquiry: why have you brought a civilian girl out into a war zone? She is clearly unexperienced and cannot properly defend herself. She is a trifle, and is nothing more than fodder for the demons."

My jaw hit the ground. _What…? Did he just…? Did he really just…?_

"Ow." Varric grimaced, shuffling awkwardly. "That was a bit harsh."

 _Fodder! I know, I don't know how to fight…!_ I seethed, my face burning with indignation

"She is a prisoner." Cassandra stated matter-of-factly, glancing between Solas then me. "She is a part of this. Whether she be part of the cause or the solution is unclear."

 _…but fodder! That is going too far! That is like saying I'm nothing more than the dirt underneath your shoe! Well, listen hear Fen'harel buddy! I know….!_

"What if she is to die?" the elvhen god proposed, face blank and uninterested.

 _…a shit ton of-! Wait. What? Die? Who dies? I die? I die!_ The heavy silence was filled with my horrified squeak. "W-wait a minute! Who said anything about me dying?"

"It would be unfortunate…" Cassandra paused, blatantly ignoring my "damn right", and turned back around. "…but I would consider it a matter taken care of by itself."

My voice caught in my throat, and my eyes widened in alarm. _What does that mean?_ Does Cassandra have no intention of protecting me if I am in harm's way? But that didn't make any sense?. She has done so till now. My face paled in fear and a heavy rock settled in my stomach. No, Cassandra would protect me with all her strength, but if I should die…my loss would not affect her in anyway. In fact, it would alleviate her burden. I was nothing more than baggage to her.

Solas mumbled something softly in elvhen, and grasped his staff with both hands before nodding. Cassandra repeated the gesture, and took off forward again. She was less aggressive and urgent in her pace, but there was a stiffness in her shoulders that revealed her agitation.

I stood there beside Varric, opening and closing mouth as the rest of the group followed the seeker. I was unsure of what to say? Of what to do? I felt like I should defend myself, but in what way? I was no better at words than I was with swords. At that moment, I truly felt lost and alone.

A hand pressed against the small my back, and looked down startled to see Varric. He was staring on ahead a grim expression on his face.

"Come on." He ushered, pushing me forward. "Must not get left behind." I stumbled, for my legs had turned into jelly, only catching myself with the help of my staff and Varric's strong grip. I was no longer looking in awe at my surrounding, instead, I studied the toes of the borrowed boots I was wearing. I felt small and helpless. Like I was not worthy of even being surrounded by such great individuals. They all thought I was useless. That I was going to die. My grip tightened around staff. _I think I'm going to die._

And I really, really, didn't want to die. _God, someone help me._

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

 **The chapters are slowly getting longer and longer. Each chapter are about 500 - 800 words longer than the last. xD I dread how long the chapters will be when I finally get out of the prologue. As you can tell, I'm trying to stay on canon with little tweaks here and there. She is not going to steal other peoples lines or steal peoples triumphs. She is a factor that no one expected, and she will mess a lot of things up because of it. Good and bad. Poor Solas. She will drive him crazy, and vice versa.**

 **Kait**


End file.
